Talk:Future World Events 2009
Whoever is doing these new posts, playing as Russia, there are a few issues here. *1. You do not control the things my nation, Everett, says or does. You cannot make posts like that. *2. Please do research into other users nations before making statements or joining into the game. HADV2 droids have no ability to pick up objects or dump bodies as well as are programmed not to attack unarmed individuals and cannot attack children. Link is here Droids (EV). Secondly, my nation never established bases, no such statement was ever made in any of the pages, Everett-Russia War or timeline events. United Planets 07:19, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Fair Game Play *All users must understand that you do NOT control other users nations. Posts that make statements or actions of other users nations are NOT permitted. You may only control your own nation and the "blank nations". Please do not make statements or actions of other users nations. It seems players are not understanding this. Player 1 may not control Player 2's nation. Player 1 can only control his own nation and other blank nations. Player 2 can only control his own nation and other blank nations. *In addition, reality is the key, much like with the Nearly Real World. "A die-hard Communist nation cannot have perfect relations with the United States." In recent posts here, to have Israel ally itself with Iran, is impossible because of the fact that both nations hate each other to the point of threatening nuclear war with each other. *Before making any post about any nation, please read all available material about other players nations and follow along with that. Please understand the history of everything before making statements and actions or posting things are misinformed, incorrect or impossible. United Planets 22:17, 18 December 2008 (UTC) Slow pace? I think the pace of Future World is going a little bit too slow. 1 day in real life shouldn't be 1 day in Future World, otherwise events would move too slowly for people (me) to tolerate. Why don't we pick up the pace? We could add another month to the Future World timeline every week, making the time pass in Future World 4 times faster. Discuss. Richmondappleeater 03:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Like The Nearly Real World, we're keeping the timeline running the same as reality. This way real world events can be added into gameplay such as disasters, wars and other issues. Another reason for using a real time speed is so other users have time to respond to events. Not everyone is online all day to respond immediately to something. If you wish, you can add to previous months and years on the timeline to have events pass much faster. Your nation started in 2002, so you have six years of time to fill in on the timeline. Have a war occur in 2004 or something, this way you don't have to wait. Just a note, I see you are preparing to go to war with Zulkavita. Make sure that Shockeye7665sc has agreed to inter-user combat. United Planets 09:01, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I do agree to go to Inter-user combat. Hey, the proposal still has to get through the Senate and to the King, it's a pretty lenghtly process you know. Richmondappleeater 03:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I understand perfectly. But be warned, you may find that Zulkavita has declared war on you and they will attack you first. But of course, negotiations are underway, arn't they? A Year a Page You should make 1 page for each year since 2000 and make links and categories and such. I'm doing this myself, since nobody wants to do it. The Current Events page is a little too long anyway. Richmondappleeater 20:59, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Game Speed I seem to have noticed that people are conquering entire nations in one day's time. Remember that one day in Future World is one day in the real world. United Planets 14:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Protest I disagree with the actions stated. I, New lyon, am not showing agression but mearly aidng my allies. And 1 million driods is hardly realistic. Because of the nuclear weapons treaty, it is very unlikly anyone will be able to stop that. Sepctor 19:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) New Japan and Taiping are expanding too quickly! Stand down and return to your former borders or prepare for war! Also, I wish to negotiate with the Colonels, nobody wants another world war. Richmondappleeater 20:58, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Im not Expanding like crazy, am I!?!? Why do you bring New Lyon into this? Sepctor 22:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The 750,000 Everetti droids are merely guarding Norweigan and Swedish territory. Everett does not want to go to war. The Nuclear Weapons Treaty only restricts the use of nukes against civilians.United Planets 00:36, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I'm only talking about Japan and Taiping. New Lyon is OK with me. Richmondappleeater 03:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I agree with Sepctor. According to the events, you created the droids in January. Hardly a month has passed, at most, and you already claim to have millions of work droids, a million HAR droids and at least 2 million HADV2 droids. If you could produce that many droids that fast, the Taiping Empire and the New Japanese Empire, currently having more land then Everett, would be able to create many times more of various weaponary, such as the Tianyang and Baima frames that my friend, Sun Ling, created.Isseiryu 06:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Actually, Everetti droids have been around since 2007. The U.S. HAR droids have been around since January. United Planets 13:21, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Alright...well still, 1 milliond super complex droids in one month. I'm not even sure if America produces a million cars in a year, let alone super high-tech advanced war robots. (Logged off) -Isseiryu I'd also like to note that someone deleted my attempt to capture a HADV2 droid AND files with information on the both the HADV2 and HAR droids, either richmondappleeater OR United Planets. That's quite unfair, as that would be controlling my nation's actions, which is prohibited. -Isseiryu Don't worry, it's all been moved to Circum-Asia War. February was filling up with alot of information and clutter. Nothing has been altered. United Planets 20:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, alright then. Isseiryu 00:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Protests? In order to preserve the balance of power in East Asia, the Taiping Empire and the Japanese Empire need to be of the same size. If the Japanese Empire continues to expand and the Taiping Empire fails to keep up, all that will happen is that ALL of East Asia becomes Japanese, which neither benefits your nation nor ours. Naturally, as Japan continues to expand, it would cause the governments of independent nations to be nervous and cause them to consider joining the Taiping, which are the counterbalance to the influence of the Japanese Empire--so it's not fair that you expect one of us to stop expanding while the other one continues to expand. Provided Japan does not expand any further, the Taiping Empire is willing to end its expansion at the west Indian Border (in response to Japan's new incursion into much of central Russia). If not, then I, as the representative of the Taiping Empire, cannot allow our empire become weaker than its neighbors by allowing it to be held back. The international community is asking that both nations pull back to their original borders! Also, from now on, everybody mark their posts on Future World talk pages by using four tides (~) or the "sign your username button" Richmondappleeater 03:06, 9 February 2009 (UTC) I actually agree, the borders should be rescinded a bit, although all the way may not be necessary. Isseiryu 06:02, 9 February 2009 (UTC) After reviewing the map, in truth, the approximate size of the current Taiping empire is very close to the size of the Union of Everett. Saying that we need are too big would be injust, as it would demonstrate extreme favoritism towards Everett.Isseiryu 06:09, 9 February 2009 (UTC) 1.Everett expanded by membership, not conquest. 2.The population of Taiping is much higher than Everett. Richmondappleeater 07:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Think of the actual population of China, then cut it in half and add some more countries. I believe modern China has over a billion (May be two billion, though I'm too lazy to verifY). Half of that is 500000, add several more countries and it's logical or lowered. Also, Taiping expanded due to nervousness of nearby countries from the expansion of the New Japanese Empire. The Taiping empire is attempting to conquer nothing, save for India, apparantly. -Isseiryu The month of February 2009 needs more detailed dating. It was kind of hard for me to figure out that the first events were at the top of the list. "Mongolia declares war on Mongolia. " --Huh? Tel Loiryn 05:05, 9 February 2009 (UTC) @ Tel Loiryn: I think Mr Japanese Expansionist means "Mongolian resistance fighters declare war on Pro-Japanese Mongolians" or something like that. Richmondappleeater 07:00, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Well, in consideration of membership, every member state of the Taiping Empire (with the exception of Taiping India) entered through membership and through the existing government, joining in exchange for autonomy. Also, most of China's population is centered in the Seaboard in major cities such as Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou and Hong Kong, none of which the Taiping Empire holds, so it's unfair for you to simply halve the population of China which, by the way, is approximately 650 million if you divide correctly (China's population is about 1.3 billion). Even with all of the other member states at the moment, the Empire still only has a population of about 650 million, meaning that the vast majority of the Chinese Population remains in Japanese hands in addition to the population of Japan and the Koreas. Just as we do not include the Indian territories in the Empire during the demographic, The New Japanese Empire's population still exceeds that of the Taiping by about 200 million, so you cannot say the nations are equal or are balanced in terms of power. Sun Ling Crescent League Iraqistan would like to know in deeper detail what the Crescent League is. It is like an equivalent of the European Union? United Planets 00:38, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Yea, it's not a league that I plan on controlling, it's just a tight alliance of (nonterrorist) Muslim countries that, to various degrees, retain loyalties to the Muslim religion. Though its religious leader is a caliph, every member of the Crescent League continues to govern itself, though motions of war may pend League Approval (though defensive wars need no such justification). Sun Ling One question: Turkey is a secular state *here*, the military would stage a coup d'état if a highly-muslim government would have come to power, as it has happened in reality a few times allready...what has happened to the Turkish government in Future Worlds to join such a Muslim League?--Tua levitas 21:47, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Turkey's government has not been changed. It remains an independent nation under the control of a secular government, like Iraqistan. The only thing that has happened is that Turkey joined an alliance for Muslim countries. Turkey being a mostly Muslim nation, decided to join. United Planets 21:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Tua, you're right in the same way that Switzerland for decades refused to join the UN, though it remained the headquarters of the United Nations. In the same way, even though Turkey does not actively submit itself to the rule of the Crescent League, it is still the "capital" of the league in that all representatives meet there due to the significance of Istanbul as one of the most prosperous and historically prestigious headquarters of the Ottoman Empire and also happens to symbolize the meeting of East and West. It would make perfect sense for the Crescent League to base its capital there, considering A) The other 'capital' of the Muslim world, Baghdad, remains heavily impoverished and at times unsafe and B) As an impartial and neutral nation, the Caliph in a secular nation such as Turkey would not come under the sway of any particular islamic power. Sun Ling 23:57, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Proposal to reverse chronological order I would probably be better to have timelines flow from top to bottom in chronological order rather than from bottom to top as it is currently. That way it's less confusing what is the start of the month and what is its end. Tel Loiryn 15:33, 16 February 2009 (UTC) The months flow from the current date down through the past, to keep all the current info at the top of the page. Within the month, everything is in chronological order, the first day of the month is at the top and the latest current info at the bottom. United Planets 18:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Realism Ehm, this hyperspace issue of the Zhang Heng ... isn't Future World meant to play realisticly in this universe? Wouldn't it violate the rules of a realistic world if there would be a hyperspace? By the way, im wondering how nations can send hundreds of thousands of troops into war while developing and building several space ships with anti-gravity technique and still having a solid economy...--Tua levitas 16:05, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Well, We're just following a precedent--apparently, Everett already developed a hyperspace and entered it before the Zhang Heng was even completed. And as for the war, the Taiping Empire, as stated in the war topic, has only sent a few thousand soldiers, considering most of the army is being restructured. As to the economy, the Taiping Empire's specialty is Trade and commerce-based, so its actual economic output wouldn't have any effect on its growth, since other nations are producing weapons, exporting to each other and the like, usually THROUGH the Taiping-controlled China sea and Indian Ocean. Sun Ling 16:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) kk, I was just wondering, not criticizing, thanks for explaining =)--Tua levitas 18:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) 7000x the speed of light? Not to be a jerk or anything, but already 3000 times the speed of light is a stretch, but 7000? Isn't that ridiculous? At 7000x the speed of light, you could probably move faster than the flow of time, nevermind the flow of space. :I heard the Liberty has communications that can travel 7,700 times the speed of light. Do you want me to make it lower? Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 00:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Urk...if even the creator does something like this, i guess it's fine. Don't bother then, I guess people are SUPPOSED to be able to have communication this fast... Time is time. It has nothing to do with an object's speed. Look at all the shows such as Star Trek, Star Wars, Stargate, etc where ships can go from place to place extremely fast. 7,700 times the speed of light is about 20 light years in 2-3 hours. (From Earth to Gliese 581 D). Radio waves travel at the speed of light as well. The communications signal developed by Everett, came from alien technology and so did hyperdrive systems on Everett's space craft. Believe it or not, 7,700 times the speed of light is actually slow compared to most television and movie space travel speed. United Planets 00:46, 8 March 2009 (UTC) But scientifically, it is impossible to attain light speed, even if you have an almost-infinite amount of energy. At low speeds, the use of a small amount of energy can cause a great speed increase, but when you approach the speed of light, the amount of energy needed to move even a tiny bit faster increases exponentially like a Tangent Function when graphed--you will never be able to reach the asymptote. If we're talking about a realistic world, then even twice the speed of light is a stretch. Source: http://www.thenakedscientists.com/forum/index.php?topic=17331Sun Ling 00:51, 8 March 2009 (UTC) The fact is that science is completely based on theory. The theory is, light is the fastest possible speed. Why? Because we haven't found anything that can go faster. Its a ridiculous theory to try and say that speed is limited. Limited by what? What is holding an object back from travelling faster than light? Nothing. I view the theory of speed as completely stupid. In Future World, we can travel faster than light because it makes more sense than that ridiculous theory. United Planets 01:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I think breaking the light limit makes a "solar" boom, like a sonic boom. I think thought might be able to travel faster, about 6x or so. And I also agree, light must not be a speed limit in physics. Thanks, TimeMaster Talk Main 01:12, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Besides that, Future World is based on reality and reality includes world famous comspiracy theories. In the 1940's the U.S. experimented with wormholes. It has never been confirmed due to it becoming confidential and covered up by the government but it is reported that an American Naval ship travelled through a wormhole in Philadelphia and disappeared. It reappeared minutes later off the coast of Virginia. This was known as The Philadelphia Experiment or Project Rainbow. With all of these secret tests and such with extraterrestrial technology and other stuff and me, personally believing in these things, have experienced these things and knowing they're real, therefore I allowed it into Future World. United Planets 01:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Alright then...time to dig my nose into some conspiracy theories. 01:24, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Umm, that was kind of random. . . And United Planets, that makes sense. Rape Games, lol Rape games turn up in Japan ALL the time, lol. Sun Ling 20:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC) I've heard of only one before but it was a cheap crappy thing. This one is apparently a full blown GTA style run around and rape people, etc bullcrap sick f*** game. I've never heard of a game so severely disgusting before. United Planets 22:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) What counts as ridiculous in one country may not in another...though I must note that you have all the qualities of the quintessential ultraconservative Republican in more aspects than in this... Sun Ling 00:43, 11 March 2009 (UTC) There's a difference between cultural differences and rape. Seriously. I don't understand Japan. As for me being republican? I voted Obama, my first election btw. A test I took that determines political stances said I'm middle ground leaning left. United Planets 01:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Rules Issue One: You cannot create planets that do not exist. Basic Rule 1 states that you may only use land that already exists. You cannot create new land masses. This includes planets. There are hundreds of registered exoplanets that have been discovered by scientists. Choose one you feel can sustain valid life and colonize that. You cannot create random planets that don't exist in reality. You are free to take an already existing planet or moon. Erandus does not exist nor does it's planets. Issue Two: People don't seem to be following realistic time frames. Nations are randomly popping out new space craft as if they are easy and fast to design, fund and construct. It took Everett a little less than a year to construct Liberty and that was with droids instead of humans building it. For space colonies, space ships and other things to be built suddenly and randomly and within a matter of a few days or even hours (according to some things I've read) is ridiculous. I'm specifically targeting Britannia's space ships, Taiping's newer space craft (not the original three Zhang Heng class ships) and the Crescent League's ships (designed and built in a matter of less than a month). Slow down. United Planets 09:36, 11 March 2009 (UTC) The Time frame in which a space ship is built from scratch obviously would fit your terms, but if a system is built or modified from one that already exists with a clear coherent plan, then it would not be inconceivable be that much shorter. For another thing, it would be a little bit pretentious to assume that Everett was the only nation working on spacecraft, would it? We didn't know sputnik was out there until the Soviets had 'em in space, and the Soviets were "WTF" right back when, seemingly without any preparation, we got the space shuttles into space and then onto the moon. Even in this age of information, it's still not impossible to conceal things. Sun Ling 11:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) For example, the Crescent League was formed in mid February and already it has a space force of fighters and large scale space craft. This means these craft were all designed, funded, constructed and deployed in a matter of at least a three weeks which is way too fast. United Planets 13:33, 11 March 2009 (UTC)